Power Up
by KeepCalmCool
Summary: A Pewdiecry Fanfiction, about Pewdie and Cry. Cry's been acting strange on his lastest video chat with Pewdie. His face gets hot, his heart beats fast. Does he have feelings for him?


**Sup bros! So I bring you a Pewdiecry Yaoi! Yaoi is boyXboy, gay shit, so if you don't like, guess what? Get the fuck out, or read to your heart's content. Well here is some info on this wonderfulness I bring you:**

**Cry will be based on how I view of him.**

**Pewds is NOT dating Marzia, I hate the fact of him breaking up with her or cheating on her.**

**This will mainly be in Cry's POV but Pewdiepie will star in a few. **

**Stay awesome bros!**

*Bloop beep bloop*

*Bloop beep bloop*

*Bloop beep blo-*

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted at Skype. Who the fuck is calling at three in the morning?! I hit answer and didn't even bother looking at the name.

"Cry bro! What's up?" The Swedish accent spoiled it.

"Mhm Pewds? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" I rubbed my eyes and gave him the finger, even though he can't see my face. I always block my webcam.

"Early? It's te-... Oh. Time difference... Riiiight." Pewdie apologized a thousand times and I finally got him to shut-up.

"Pewds it's fine! I'm up now, what's the importance of calling me?"

"Its about the girl that I've been hanging out with lately, I think I want to ask her out..." Pewdiepie's face became bright red and he looked down.

_Thump Thump Thump._

Whoa. Hold the phone. Did my heart just pump faster? No. Nonononononononononononononono. I-I'm not jealous! Pewdiepie is my friend. Nothing less nothing... _more._ Nothing more... UGH! Did I seriously just think that? Maybe I'm jealous of losing my gaming buddy to a girl, yeah that's all.

"Cry?" Pewdie looked worried.

"Oh haha! Sorry, I just zoned out... Uh didn't you just meet her?"

"Well... Yeah, but I really like her..."

"Pewdie? If- if you really like her... ask her out." My thoughts trailed off. What the fuck am I thinking.

"... Cry? ARE YOU JEALOUS?!" Pewdie bursted out laughing and I saw him kick his webcam by accident.

"Wha-? PEWDIEPIE THATS WEIRD FRIEND!" I started laughing along with the Swede.

"Haha oh man! I hope you know I'm kidding!"

"I hope you know I'm not jealous!" We sat there in silence for some time just chatting about games. Then we talked about the weather in Sweden.

"Man it sucks DICK here! I hate the cold sometimes..." Pewdie sulked in his chair and spun around.

"You should come to Miami then! Its hot as BALLS here!" We started laughing. Pewdiepie suddenly perked up.

"Hey, that sounds good!" Pewds smiled and pulled up an international airport website. "I should totally visit!"

_Thump thump thump thump._

Not again.

"Dude do you really-?"

"HELL YEAH! It would be great for our fans! Collab videos and vlogs to the MAX!" Pewdie brofisted the air.

"I don't do vlogs."

"That's why you have a mask, DUH!" Pewdiepie smiled and shrugged.

"Fine dude."

"YEAH!... I gotta start packing."

*Boop*

Pewdie signed off and left me in the darkness.

He's seriously coming here. Here. In my house. Here. With _me. _Ok I seriously need to get this under control. And... I need sleep.

*Beep beep beep*

"Eeeehu..." I slammed my alarm clock and got up.

_Sweat? Cold sweat?_

I must of had a bad dream. I got up and walked over to my front door, walked to my mailbox, and opened it. Like usual it was overflowing with fan-mail and fan-art.

Flipping through the envelopes I see one that catches my eye. It was covered in video game references and some Pewdiepie references too. I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Cry,_

_I loooove your videos! They always make me laugh! Oh and, my friend Adria wants to know if you and Pewdiepie will ever date. Will you? It would be totes cute! Bye! Love, Maddie and Adria._

_ThumpThumpThumpThump._

"DAMNIT! I hate this level!" I shouted at the mic. I hated the rage Mario games. Pewdie introduced me to them but I still hated them. I had uploaded six videos in waiting for Pewdie.

Wait.

He doesn't know my address. Shit, how in the hell is he gonna get here? I quickly texted the doofus and told him my address.

'U really want me there don't you Cry?' He texted.

'Fuck u' I snapped back.

'Name the time and place.' His text message was followed by many winky and smily faces.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

I'vegottostop this. Whenever we joke around about gay things, or anything that a bro would say to another bro, my heart leaps. It's gotta stop._  
_

*dingdong*

"CRY CRY CRY CRY!" I could hear Pewdie pounding the door down even from my basement. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I slowly opened the door and saw the Swede dressed in jeans, a blue sweater with bro stitched on it and a little beanie.

"CRYYYYY SO THIS IS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" He barged in my tiny door and squeezed me. "AHH IT'S SO FUCKING HOT IN FUCKING MIAMI!"

"Pe-wdi-ee. I. Can't. Breath. Your. Choking-me" Pewdie released.

"Man you're weak bro." Pewdie began to fan himself.

"You look like your about to die. Here." I threw him a blue muscle tee that had 'sup' stitched into the fabric. I also threw some shorts. "Hope they fit."

"It was FREEZING in Sweden, I couldn't leave with shorts on." Pewds turned down the hall. "I'm changing in your room!"

Why'd he say that? Why'd he feel the need to say it.

_thumpthumpthump_

"Haha ok?" I grabbed two beers out of my fridge and placed them on the table. I quietly turned on the playstation ready to play some Portal 2. After about four minutes Pewdie walks out in his clothes and sits next to me and grabs his beer.

"I'm ready to get wasted!"

"oh come on dude!" I just shot a purple portal above his head and he still can't find it. "IT'S. RIGHT. FUCKING. THERE."

"CRYYYYYY I'M GOING TO CRY!" Pewdie began to snicker. "Pun. Haha I'm very... PUNNY."

"Really?... Punny?" I punched him in the arm and changed the camera view. I turned to face Pewdie. His crystal blue eyes so focused on the game, and the way he bit his lip when he couldn't figure out a puzzle...

"FUCK!" I screamed and startled Pewdie.

"GAAAH WHAT?!" He looked at me with concern.

". . . . . This puzzle is difficult. . ." I turned away and continued with the game.

"Bro, just head through those doors, then shoot a portal at... That wall, then... AH the other one over there and BOOM! You're out of the room and you're welcome."

"Th-thanks Pewdie."

"No problem dude!" Pewds smiled and continued to play.

Some time later it got really dark and I could tell by the way Pewdie's talking became less, he was tired.

"I'm tired bro..." His voice was soft and he almost wispered.

"Alright, you can sleep in my bed." I helped him up and we walked down the dark hallway to my room. Pewdie was almost leaning on me, he couldn't stand up right.

"Pewdie?... are you drunk?"

"NO! I'm not... YOU are..." Pewdie hiccuped and rubbed his eyes. Yup. He was so drunk. I brought him into my room and helped him into bed, it was funny how helpless he was. I got up to leave until Pewds grabbed my arm. "Don't go bro..."

"Yo-you want me to stay?" I looked around nervously.

"Get in *Hic* the bed with me!" His drunken smile spread across his face.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump ._

"Pewdie, uh, I hope you know what your asking, because, I don't want to wake up with you sober and not knowing why I'm in bed, with, uh, you."

". . . . Who said I was dr-drunk?" His eyes began to close. "Cry come here."

I sighed and came closer. He waved his hand to come closer. Unamused, I expected him to scream in my ear.

That idea sunk.

His head shot to me faster than anything.

His lips touched mine.

He kissed _me._

His lips were soft, and warm. His breath chilled my skin.

What the fuck man. I kissed back. What the actual FUCK.

He pulled away and fell asleep.

I'm going to have a hell of a time tomorrow.


End file.
